


Kitchen Sex

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Sex

She is half-asleep when she finally makes her way into the kitchen. That doesn’t stop John smiling at the lack of clothes she has on. She had clearly only remembered clothes moments before coming downstairs and so has ended up in just his shirt. She moves away, eating her breakfast and he continues to make his own. When she is back in the kitchen however, he pins her against the cabinet, kissing her passionately. She responds, letting him lift her onto the work-surface. He moves swiftly to remove his boxers, a very obvious arousal in his eyes as he moves closer, then lifts her against him. It takes only moments for him to enter her fully, her eyes flickering closed as she finally breathes out, the pressure of him inside her one she welcomes. They move as one, neither fully awake but aroused enough to make things work. Finally she shivers, coming undone easily, his own pleasure following soon after. She is smiling as she kisses him, her voice light as she leaves. 

“I should forget clothes more often…”


End file.
